


привычка — вторая натура

by Kaitein



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, a bit of psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: ключ к человеку подбирается на раз-два





	привычка — вторая натура

Человеческие привычки похожи на заложенные в машинах протоколы — спусти курок, включи триггер, и алгоритм запустится ровно с самого начала, с первой строчки кода.

Привычка — вторая натура, поэтому ключ к человеку подбирается на раз-два, даже взламывать не приходится. Еще один труп, слякоть под ногами и зашедшие за четверть восьмого стрелки часов — процесс «Поход в бар» активируется как и два, и пять дней назад.

Мысль о том, что это не его программа — Коннор на автопилоте садится в машину, выходит из неё и идёт к одному и тому же месту за стойкой вместе со злющим Хэнком — стирается немедленно и не оставляет в реестре никаких следов.

Из него никудышный собутыльник — ему просто не приказывают; Коннор просто сидит рядом и наблюдает за тем, как уровень жидкости в бутылке пива падает, а Хэнк медленно переходит из состояния «заебанный жизнью» в состояние «чуть менее заебанный жизнью». Практически идеальный момент для «разговора по душам», хоть души у него и нет, но Коннор готов притвориться — мучающая его загадка, думает он, не предназначена для ушей Аманды. Коннор знает, что при количестве алкоголя в крови чуть более половины промилле наступает эйфория, поэтому отсчитывает несколько минут до появления красного оттенка на щеках лейтенанта и подрагивания пальцев, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Мне не даёт покоя одна мысль. Когда я поймал на автомагистрали того андроида, я прочёл её память, чтобы найти еще какие-нибудь улики. Девиантов становится всё больше и больше, и она вполне могла направляться к кому-то еще…

— Ближе к делу. 

Хэнк нетерпеливо качает головой — привык к краткости и логичности. Коннор проглатывает громоздкий кусок размышлений и выдаёт:

— В тот момент она выглядела затравленной жертвой. Будто…

— О, значит, «затравленная»? Разве это слово входит в твой словарь терминов «Для расследования»?

— Я подобрал его, Хэнк, чтобы наиболее точно описать эмоцию, которую испытывал девиант в тот момент. — Андерсон почему-то закрывается бутылкой пива и очень старается скрыть какие-то звуки, отличающиеся на несколько децибел от того, что забито в базе данных как «сдавленный хохот». — Но в тот момент, когда я схватил её за руку, она была готова меня убить.

— Да я видел, как она тебя толкнула под грузовик. Уже почти попрощался, но вы, чёртовы машины, охрененно живучие, — допив остатки и для верности похлопав по донышку, он разочарованно окидывает взглядом пустую бутылку и ставит её на стойку.

— Я знаю, что люди ради своих детей пойдут на всё, Хэнк. Аксиома, подтверждённая миллионами задокументированных случаев, но этот девиант вместе с ней был же не человеческим ребёнком, а андроидом. — отражение расплывается блеклым пятном на зелёном стекле. Нечёткие линии в приглушённом свете даже с дополнительной обработкой зрительной камеры упрямо не желают складываться в ровную стопку из нулей и единиц. — Действовать без приказа, защищая такую же машину? Программа АХ400 подразумевает подобные алгоритмы, но только в случае….

— Железяка, тебя смутило то, что она считает себя этой девочке матерью?

— Это не девочка, — хмурится Коннор. Лицо в бутылке повторяет движение бровей; на виске расползается кляксой ровная синева. Система работает исправно, напротив каждого выжженного на микросхеме термина находится нужная дефиниция, но на поиск решения уходит слишком много времени, словно все его иоттафлопсы сменили приставки на «нано». 

— Вот это-то нас и отличает, Коннор. Машина, как всегда, зрит в корень, да не видит главного.

На стол летит пара купюр, лейтенант Андерсон смотрит в окно, за которым дождь льёт еще сильнее, поднимается, подбирает куртку с соседнего сиденья, и, цокнув языком, направляется к выходу. Автопилот включается не сразу — собственное отражение держит его фокус еще доли секунды, и, мигнув вместе с барахлящей люминесцентной лампой на потолке, исчезает из поля зрения.

Неожиданный сбой в системе вновь щёлкает искрой на виске и где-то в грудной клетке. Коннор поправляет галстук и выходит из бара под дождь, не отправляя отчёт об ошибке на главный сервер.

Как и два, и пять дней назад.

**Author's Note:**

> иоттафлопс (10^24) - внесистемная единица, используемая для измерения производительности компьютеров, показывающая, сколько операций с плавающей запятой в секунду выполняет данная вычислительная система.  
> (Берд Киви, «Мир ПК», № 07, 2012: «Если нынешняя скорость прогресса суперкомпьютеров будет сохраняться, то следующий рубеж производительности в 1 экзафлопс, или квинтиллион (10^18) операций в секунду, ожидается достичь к 2019 г. … полагают, что компьютер производительностью один зеттафлопс (10^21 , или секстиллион операций) можно будет построить примерно к 2030 г. Более того, заранее припасены термины и для следующих вычислительных рубежей — йоттафлопс (10^24) и ксерафлопс (10^27).»)


End file.
